Toots - UbiSoftFan94.
Cast *Toots as Pinocchio (I've been hoping that Toots can be Pinocchio, because Toots has 2 letter 'Os', just like Pinocchio has 2 letter 'Cs' as well) *Casey Jr as Geppetto (I've been hoping that Casey Jr. will be Geppetto) *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket (Thomas and Jiminy Cricket are both in charge of Toots and Pinocchio) *Edward as Figaro *Molly as Cleo *Emily as The Blue Fairy (Emily and The Blue Fairy are both beautiful) *Donald and Douglas as Honest John and Gideon (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Honest John and Gideon are) *Montana as The Wicked Coachman (Montana is a real villain in Play Safe) *Devious Diesel as Stromboli (Devious Diesel and Stromboli are both devious) *Percy, Oliver, Bill, Ben, Toyland Express, Rustee Rails, Harry Hogwarts, Shelbert, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Doc, Linus, Tom Jerry, Steam Lokey, Dougal Train, Little Chug, Rasmus, and Rusty as The Real Children *Blue Trucks and Green Trucks as Donkeys *Toad as Alexander *Smudger as Lampwick (Thomas and Jiminy Cricket are both angry with Smudger and Lampwick, because they're both evil and mean to Thomas and Jiminy Cricket) *Ripper Roo as Lampwick as a Donkey *Silver Fish, Farnsworth, Arry, Bert, Hector, George, Mavis, and the Troublesome Trucks as The Goons, Fishes, Puppets, Big Fish, and Sharks *Cerberus as Monstro the Whale (Cerberus and Monstro the Whale are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Quotes *Thomas: Smudger? Hmph! Smudger? This burns me out. After all, I tried to do for him, who's his conscience anyway? Me with that no good hoodlum Smudger? I've had enough of this. I'm taking the next boat out of here. Open up that door! Open up! I want to go home! (hears a strange braying noise) *Montana: Come on, you blokes. Keep it moving! Lively there now. We haven't got all night! (the trucks continue braying) *Thomas: Where'd all the troublesome trucks come from? *Montana: Come on, come on! Let's have another! (one of his men brings out a frightened donkey named Rayman) And what's your name? *Rayman: (can't answer, except bray) Rayman! *Montana: Okay, you'll do. (rips off Rayman's short bespin clothes) In you go! (throws him into a crate, with two other donkeys named Tillie and Coco Bandicoot, two cats named Cat and Ly the Fairy, and a dog named Dog, connected to Cat, and two seals named Romeo and Juliet) You eight will do well at the salt mines. (sinister laugh) Alright, next! (a frightened brake van named Toad is brought out) And what might your name be? *Toad: Toad. *Montana: Hmm, so you can talk? *Toad: Why, yes, sir. Can I please go back to my father? *Montana: (snatches Toad) Take him back! He can still talk! (throws him into a pen, which another one of his slaves opens up a gate, as Toad slides through, and bumps into a wall, where Scooby Doo, a brown Great Dane dog is astonished, a wallaby named Rocko is horrified, a pink panther called Pink is shocked, a grey mouse with a white diaper, Nibbles, is surprised, and four frightened donkeys named Max Maple, Crash Bandicoot, Casey Jones, and Ergo the Magnificent are petrified) *Toad: (as he and the others begin to beg) Please, please. I don't want to be a foolish freight car! (the shadow of Montana comes toward the heroes) Let me out of here! *Montana: (cracks his whip) QUIET! (scaring the heroes) You kids have had some fun. Now pay for it. *Thomas: Kids?! (realizes) So that's what!! (races back) TOOTS! Characters Son Toots..png|Toots as Pinocchio Prince Casey Jr Kovu..png|Casey Jr as Geppetto Thomas as Mickey Mouse.png|Thomas as Jiminy Cricket Edward takes a nice dip in the swimming pool..png|Edward as Figaro Molly takes a nice dip in the swimming pool..png|Molly as Cleo Emily as Coco Bandicoot with two light blue lightsabers..png|Emily as The Blue Fairy Donald and Douglas as Ben and Lon..png|Donald and Douglas as Honest John and Gideon Chief Montana..png|Montana as The Wicked Coachman Devious Diesel, as Captain Hook, makes his fourth pose..png|Devious Diesel as Stromboli Percy, as Donald Duck, makes his fifth pose..png|Percy, Mr. Oliver as Gonzo..png|Oliver, Bill and Ben as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.png|Bill, Ben, Toyland Express as Doc..png|Toyland Express, Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz..png|Rustee Rails, Harry Hogwarts as The Judge..png|Harry Hogwarts, Shelbert Rabbit..png|Shelbert, Blue and Huey as Child 3 and Person 2..png|Blue, Huey Ivor the Puppet on Strings..png|Ivor, Father Pete..png|Pete, Doc.png|Doc, Linus and Henry charge..jpg|Linus, Farmer Tom Jerry..png|Tom Jerry, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Steam Lokey..png|Steam Lokey, Mr Edgar.jpg|Edgar, Little chug1.jpg|Little Chug, Rasmus Hermey..png|Rasmus, Rusty Eeyore..png|and Rusty as The Real Children Thomas'NewTrucks29.png|Blue Trucks and Green Trucks as Donkeys Toad as Sam the Snake.png|Toad as Alexander Lefou Smudger..png|Smudger as Lampwick Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Ripper Roo.png|Ripper Roo as Lampwick as a Donkey Take Along and Take 'n' Play Silver Fish..png|Silver Fish, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Farnsworth..png|Farnsworth, Iron Arry as Axel..png|Arry, Iron Bert as Foutch..png|Bert, Hector as Andre..png|Hector, George as Buster..png|George, Mavis as Melissa..png|Mavis, Troublesome Trucks as Hunters and Livingstones..png|and the Troublesome Trucks as The Goons, Fishes, Puppets, Big Fish, and Sharks Mr. Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren..png|Cerberus as Monstro the Whale Category:UbiSoftFan94